


The Matter of having a Problem

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers in Asgard, Dramatic Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 19:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19513996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: The Avengers were still on Asgard and Tony was happy with how things were. But if he could solve this little problem called "How to talk about feelings" everything would be splendid.





	The Matter of having a Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Matter of solving Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322605) by [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter). 



> Yes, this is a sequel to "The Matter of solving Problems". Apparently when I said I wouldn't write a sequel I was lying without even knowing about it 😆. I hope nobody is disappointed by that. The blame for this goes to **AMidnightDreary** ~~as usual~~  
>  Enjoy! :D

Tony had a problem.

It was Loki’s fault that Tony stayed longer on Asgard than planned. Or well, the entire Avengers team did. The Bifrost _somehow_ got broken, Heimdall got sick and got ordered to stay at home in his bed and Odin somehow lost whatever it was he wanted to bestow upon the Avengers. A letter of gratitude, perhaps.

Tony wasn’t stupid, he could put clues together. Loki was famous for causing mischief and for doing what he wanted just so he could get what he wanted. And Loki wanted to have Tony here on Asgard.

Not that Tony was complaining about this development. He liked being in Loki’s bed and getting spoiled there. Or to worship his chosen god. It flattered his ego that Loki did all he could to prevent Tony from leaving.

Of course Loki could also just go with him to Earth. But that meant Tony would have to leave Asgard and its knowledge behind. And really, reading on Loki’s lap in the enormous library and exchanging soft kisses in between reading chapters – it was amazing. It was a simple activity they both enjoyed together. Occasionally Steve looked at him with his wide eyes begging Tony silently to stop. But Tony would _not_ give up his deliberately stupid idiot and it seemed that Steve had learnt to accept that. Now he only looked at Tony with exasperation. That was fine.

For Tony Loki was the rare needle in a haystack. Tony didn’t want to separate from Loki. He wasn’t stupid. Well, most of the time. There were those moments like when Loki told him to jump from his abnormally tall horse and Tony just _did it_ because it had been Loki who told him it would be safe. He had fallen through a green portal and landed safely in Loki’s bed where he got rewarded handsomely for his trust in the prince.

 _‘Safe hands_ ,’ had Loki said about himself with a smirk back on the boat. Tony had doubted that from the beginning but as it turned out, Loki’s hands _were safe_. A tad crazy if you asked Tony but during his time here on Asgard not once had Tony come to harm. Which was amazing considering it was him.

The problem wasn’t that Loki kept him on Asgard though. No.

The problem was that Tony felt himself fall faster than ever for Loki. It had only been five weeks and Tony he was a goner. He was completely head over heels for Loki. He could imagine nothing better than listening to Loki all day while scribbling down on a paper and think of new things for the team to use.

Yes, so he had a crush on Loki. Like an awkward teenager. The only difference was that Loki probably felt the same for him but they both had problems with admitting such feels, s _peaking_ about emotions, who the hell did that in these times?

Tony thought about sending Loki a dick pic but to have a ribbon wrapped around his dick and a “ _I <3 U_” written with lipstick. Natasha had lipstick. Maybe Tony could borrow it.

But then Natasha was suspiciously often at her phone and talking to someone Tony was sure he knew very well. There was only one person in the whole galaxy of the ‘Nine Realms’ who had so much sass and dry humour in her voice. He recognised Pepper Potts’ voice when he heard it. A real shame that neither of them admitted their coupley-being to him. He’d throw them a party! With rainbow cakes but no strawberries. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Loki purred in his ear before he started to kiss his way down Tony’s back. Oh, that felt good.

Tony turned his head around. “Oh, am I?”

“Yes.”

Tony pressed a short kiss to Loki’s cheek. “Just thinking about Natasha and her girlfriend.”

“Aaah, you noticed it then as well?”

“Of course I did.” Tony cocked an eyebrow. “I know Pepper’s voice when I hear it.”

“I was thinking of Natasha’s demeanour that changes whenever she calls her special someone.”

“Well, that too but Pepper _hates_ social calls. They remind her of work. She only calls when it’s a business call. Or when something is burning.”

“Did you-“

“I set things on fire all the time. Or I used to do that. Now Dum-E knows how to use a fire extinguisher and the good old days of setting things ablaze are over.”

“A shame.” Loki sighed. “I have to attend a sparring match in a few minutes.”

Tony made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat. “I thought we could start the next round.” 

“I’d love to,” Loki sighed. “But I fear I cannot _not_ attend.”

“How long do you need in average for a sparring match?”

Loki grinned in his shoulder. “Depends on how much I cheat.“

“Hmm,” Tony hummed into the pillow. “If you win the fight but play _mostly_ to the rules, I’ll think of a reward for you.”

“Oh?” Loki fell down next to him on the bed. “Would you give me a hint to what it is, as an encouragement for the fight?”

Tony thought about it for a moment. Perhaps this was the solution to his problem. Tony looked Loki into the eyes. “Let’s say it’s something we both need. And want _to hear_.”

“Oh.” Loki’s eyes shimmered in excitement. “I hope your reward won’t disappoint me, Anthony.”

“I am not known for disappointing people, Loki.”

“Good.” Loki captured his lips in a short kiss. “Would you go with me to the sparring area?”

“And see you getting all sweaty and worked up?” Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Of course. What kind of question is that even? I thought by now you _know_ me better than that.”

“Just wanted to make sure.” Loki winked at him. “We’re late, I hope you don’t mind a shortcut?”

“A Shortcut?”

Loki nodded and really, Tony thought with a grin, he shouldn’t be so delighted by Loki’s suggestion which only could mean trouble or mischief or something. But he was. That’s why he took Loki’s hands and-

Appeared in the sparring area in the next moment.

He even seemed to wear clothing now. A short glance showed him that it was a green tunic with subtle golden accents here and there. Yes. It was unmistakably clear now to everybody with whom Tony was. His outfit only screamed a tiny little bit ‘ _Loki’s_ ’. It just passed the notch of ‘subtlety’ by an infinitesimal detail.

“You look good in my colours.”

“Thanks.” Tony grinned at him. “Never thought I’d be the dude in green but now, here I am. The only thing missing are purple pants.”

Tony would never miss an opportunity to make a Hulk joke.

Loki glared at him.

Tony grinned. “So, you go and spar and better win that fight. Otherwise I’ll spend the night with Steve.”

“With the Captain?” Loki’s face convulsed in disgust. “If you do that then you won’t need to try to come back to my bed because I will refuse you.”

“Oh, but I can still have you in mine? Awesome.” Tony patted his cheek. “And now, _hush_ , go, you have things to attend.”

“You’re impossible,” Loki complained with a soft grin.

“Yes, I am.” Tony nodded in confirmation then wandered off to the rest of the Avengers who were already assembling outside of the sparring ring.

“Fancy meeting you here!”

“Absolutely,” Clint drawled. “It’s not like it’s Thor’s brother who’s going to fight now. Or who we know as your new lover.”

“Your skill at seeing and discovering things that are subtle is remarkable,” Tony said, patting Clint’s shoulder. “No wonder your superhero name is Hawkeye. You notice things better than anyone else.”

Bruce sniggered into his purple head.

Natasha stared at her phone and typed a short – or long, who knew with how fast her fingers were flying over the keyboard – message for someone.

“Is Pepper okay?” Tony asked casually, looking at Loki who entered the ring. Oh, he was even taking his shirt off. _Pretty_.

“Pepper?” Steve asked alarmed.

“Yes, she is,” Natasha answered shortly. “I told her you’re getting laid by a prince.”

Ah fuck. Well, maybe it was a good thing that Loki kept him on Asgard. He didn’t want to face Pepper’s scorn for ha, _fucking_ up this trip.

Not that he was fucking it up, no. He was just fucking around and-

Did they really send another blond muscle beef at Loki? _Really_? Was Asgard that boring? No diversity in the looks of their warriors at all?

He ogled Loki’s muscles with adoration. Way better than blond muscle beef.

“Can you stop eye fucking him here?” Clint groaned. “Really, man. Glad when this is working for you but I don’t want to see that.”

“Just jealous because his sixpack is better than yours.”

“He has an eightpack, I don’t think that’s-“ Clint shut up.

“You ogled my boyfriend?” Tony turned him with an amused curl on his lips. “Clint, are you discovering the beauty of being attracted to the same sex now, too?”

“ _Discovering_?” Clint’s blond brow shot up. “I am _not straight_ , Tony. Just married with a woman so I try not to ogle others all too much.”

“You aren’t straight?” Was what Tony said while Thor shrieked, “You’re _married_?”

Clearly they both focused on different things. Tony focused on Clint's sexuality, Thor on his availability. Tony didn’t have to do that, he had Loki, there was no need to seduce Clint into his bed. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to share Loki with Clint either.

And Clint’s wife probably wouldn’t approve of a sharing too.

Oh well.

Tony turned back to the sparring match, only to meet a disapproving glare from Loki. _Perhaps_ Loki had noticed Tony hadn’t looked and admired him for a few minutes. Tony would make it up to him later. He was sure he could find some ice cubes in the depths of Asgard’s ridiculous golden palace. No doubt about that.

Loki exchanged a few quick blows with his opponent then he was backing away.

Tony frowned. Why would Loki do that? There was no visible wound on his pale skin and he walked normally, too.

What was he planning?

Loki threw him another glance, and when he saw that Tony _was watching him,_ he grinned like a cat that knew would get the cream sooner than later, bent down at the knees and jumped.

If Tony had the choice he would call it _flying_. Because no chance that Loki could jump nearly across the half of the sparring ring, just to land like a pro on his opponent, throwing him to the ground with his force.

That was an unusual fighting tactic. But Tony approved of it. He started to clap loudly, whistled, and cheered.

“Tonyyyyy,” Bruce groaned next to him.

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell me you’re impressed because of that.”

Should he lie to Bruce? “I actually am. A jump so far? The strength he needs to have for that! Bruce, this is pure muscle - and strength porn.”

“Tony,” Natasha said coolly, “if you fuck this up, I won’t hold Pepper back from ripping you apart.”

“That’s nice,” he said with a nod. “Very nice. Glad to know you care so much about me.”

“Oh Tony,” Bruce muttered and rolled his eyes. “You know if you continue at this rate, you’ll ask Loki to marry you within a few more weeks.”

“Marriage?”

Tony’s head whipped around. Loki was leering at him.

“You know that would have the advantage that I don’t need to sneak blueberries into Heimdall’s food any longer.”

“Is he allergic to that?” Tony asked him with a grin.

“Yes.” Loki shrugged. “I couldn’t let you go after just one week, could I?”

“You really did that so I had an excuse to stay?” Tony’s knees felt weak. Very weak and he was awfully glad for Loki’s upper arms he could grab and hold onto.

“I can’t let you go,” Loki mumbled with a soft smile on his lips. “I don’t know if marriage is the answer to our problem but it can be in the future.”

“You think we could manage that?”

Loki nodded. “Yes. I think we can. We’re both intelligent enough to survive stupidity after all. And if we say we’re courting, my mother is ready to talk with Odin so you can remain here or I can go with you. We can even change between planets, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“Oh Loki.” Tony could only shake his head in fond amusement. “I’d love to court you and do whatever it is that entails. As long as you promise me to learn things about suits."

“Your combination of O’Connor and Brioni was astonishing,” Loki told him with a smirk. “I’ve rarely seen such a masterful combination before.”

“You know things about suits?” Tony started to grin.

“Of course.” Loki chuckled. “I like visiting Midgard. Just hadn’t had the chance to in the last few years, I was busy here.”

“Loki Odinson,” Tony breathed, “I think I might be in love with you. Totally head over heels and all that.”

“What a fortune,” Loki responded and tilted his head down, “because I think I might be in love with you as well.”

Happiness bubbled up in Tony in an infinite amount. He met Loki’s lips with a fever he didn’t know he had, interlaced his fingers behind Loki’s nape and melted mentally on the spot.

“Would you agree to letting me court you?” Loki asked him, his cheeks and eyes glowing.

“Court the hell out of me,” Tony said and his voice was barely audible, the words were only meant for Loki after all. “Let me assure you, you are the best option for solving my problems.”

“Hmm,” Loki hummed happily. “But I like being your problem.”

“As long as you are _my problem_ , you can be that.”

“I’ll get your workshop,” Loki promised him with a grin.

"Perfect,” Tony said excited then pulled Loki down for another kiss.

Well, then. He was ready to be courted by an Asgardian prince. Things promised to be fun and not overly problematic. Perhaps a bit overly dramatic but Tony approved of that. And he had the feeling Loki felt the same.


End file.
